Nearly all buildings and homes have windows. Windows typically include at least one fragile glass pane disposed within a frame. It is frequently desired that the windows are clear and easy to see through; therefore the glass is normally desired to be free of scratches, cracks or chips. The assembly of the frame around the glass can subject the glass to being damaged. Similarly, transportation and installation of the window can subject the glass to being damaged.
Window manufacturers commonly apply a coating, often referred to as a mask or masking material, to protect a glass pane from these and other types of damage. The masking material can then be removed at some later time, such as after the window is installed.
While the use of a masking material to protect windows is not new, there remains a desire for new and/or improved machines and methods for applying a masking material to a glass pane. Improvements to glass masking systems and processes could also be useful for masking other types of products.